


Loves You Nott

by Katybug1992



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione's a Nott, Protective snakes, Pureblood Society, pureblood!Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: After Harry Potter breaks up with her, Hermione Nott decides to stop pretending to be something she's not and start showing everyone the Pureblood heiress that she is.





	

Hermione Nott had always been the outsider in her House. She was the only one in her family to have ever been sorted into Gryffindor, and since her family was considered to be a dark-grey family (at best), her housemates didn’t really go out of their way to befriend her. The fact that she was ten steps ahead of the top seventh year on her first day at Hogwarts alienated her even more. She agreed with the views of the light side, but at the same time, she understood the importance of family and family loyalty. 

She thought her fortunes in her House were looking up when Harry Potter took an interest in her during their third year. She was crazy about him. His parents and godfather adored her. But Harry had a lot of issues with Hermione’s social obligations. He didn’t like her friends, he really did not get along with her brother; he didn’t try to understand her when she had an event come up that she had to go to, or when something came up that she could tell him about. 

His father, having grown up in Pureblood Society, tried to explain to Harry that Hermione was technically the Lady of the House of Nott. She was the only living female in the House and that she had obligations to full fill in that role. She was expected at every gathering, along with her brother, to represent the House of Nott. And being an “Sacred 28”, it was doubly important that she be there. James explained that her friends and family were being pretty lenient when it came to her relationship with Harry, allowing them to be together without a chaperone.

But fight after fight left her drained. She didn’t want to fight anymore. But the night of the annual Snowflake Ball took place in their sixth year, it came to a head. It was the biggest event of the year, the Christmas celebration. The students attending would get passes to leave the school for it, the day before the holiday break started, using the fireplace at the Three Broomsticks to floo home. The ball was being held at the Greengrass estate this year and Hermione had been asked by her father (and the rest of his friends) to bring Harry with her, since they had not really gotten to meet the boy who had captured her heart. It took a lot of arm twisting (by herself and his family) but he agreed to go.

She was wearing her most extravagant gown yet, white and covered with a layer of the lightest mint green lace in a snowflake pattern and shimmered whenever she moved. She entered the Ball with Harry and the biggest smile on her face, but he was distant the whole night.

Fed up with his one syllable answers, she led him outside to the forever blooming rose garden Greengrass Manor was known for.

“What’s on your mind?” she asked gently, gracefully sitting down on one of the stone benches.

“What am I doing here, Hermione?” Harry asked her, trying to keep a rein on his temper.

“You’re meeting my family and people that mean a lot to me.” Hermione replied, “I don’t know why you’re upset. I asked you come, you didn’t have to. But you need to understand that this is a part of my life. These people and these kind of events. We’ve been together for three years, that means something. I doesn’t have to mean what they think it does, but it does mean you should come to one event with me a year.”

“Look, Hermione,” Harry sighed, “Let’s just be honest. This isn’t working anymore. We’re two different people from two different backgrounds. I mean, you’re part of this world that is still stuck in the 1800s, where you go to balls, and are expected to have a chaperone, and where you have to care about your ‘reputation’. I was talking to Ginny, and she thinks it’s a good idea to end this now, before either of us get in too deep.”

“Ginny? Ginny Weasley? The girl who has had an obvious crush on you since day one?” Hermione’s voice cracked, tears filling her eyes, “She told you to end things and you’re listening to her? Our world’s aren’t that different, Harry. I’ve been trying to fix whatever got messed up between us. But, apparently, I was the only one working at it. Just go.”

Hermione pushed past him and made her way back inside. She quickly found Daphne, who took one look at her best friend and grabbed her hand, pulling her upstairs and away from the prying eyes of the guests. Once safely in Daphne’s room, Hermione completely broke down, almost collapsing had Daphne not caught her. Once Hermione had calmed down, Daphne directed her into the en suite to take a shower and get changed into the pajamas that were permanently located in Daphne’s room.

When Hermione remerged, Daphne was changed as well and had a box of chocolates sitting next to her on the bed. Wordlessly, Hermione climbed under the covers and took one of the chocolates.

“You wanna talk about it?” Daphne asked after ten minutes of silence.

“He listened to Weaslette.” Hermione replied, sniffling, “The Gold-digger told him that the best thing to do would be to end it. So he did.”

“That little…” Daphne’s voice was heavy with anger. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face Hermione fully, “Here is what we are going to do. We will spend tonight and tomorrow sulking, after all, he was your boyfriend for three years. Then, we will spend Break helping you get back to where you should be. On top. They won’t know what hit them!”

“Daph, I--” Hermione was cut off before she could finish the thought.

“Like I said, we will have tonight and tomorrow for chocolate and heartbreak, after that, we are going to get you over Potter. And we’ll talk to Snape about you moving into the Slytherin dorms. I don’t want you to be that Tower with those people who have never accepted you, not now.”

Hermione gave her a small smile of thanks. Before either girl could say anything else, there was a soft knock on the door.

“Go away.” Daphne called.

The door opened to reveal Theo, Draco, and Blaise. Wordlessly, they entered the room and piled onto the bed.

“I’m gonna kill Potter.” Theo mumbled, laying down of the other side of his sister and taking in her tear-reddened eyes.

“You will do no such thing.” Hermione admonished softly, allow her twin to wrap his arms around her as a fresh wave a tears began.

The five friends sat in a comforting silence before slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

The rest of Break was eventful, to say the least. Daphne insisted that Hermione needed a whole new wardrobe to go with her new image. So, she and her mother took Hermione all over Europe, spending the most time in Paris and Milan to get the latest fashions. By the time she entered the Great Hall for the Welcome Back Feast, she felt like a new person. Her mask faltered, however, when she spotted Ginny hanging off of Harry’s arm. With a nudge from her brother, however, the mask was back in place and she walked past her house table and over to the Slytherin table, without giving her ex and his friends a second glance.

“What the hell is she doing?” Ron hissed, “We can’t win the House Cup if she’s not in our house anymore.”

“She can’t just switch houses.” Parvati replied, “But we aren’t required to sit at our house tables….I mean, Padma and I always eat, at least, two meals together.”

“But this is the End of Break Feast.” Harry responded, “She HAS to sit with her house.”

Parvati just shrugged and turned her attention to Lavender, the girls launching into a discussion about Hermione’s new look, noting that she seemed to walk with a new found air of confidence and how she looked every bit the pureblood heiress that she was.

Ginny elbowed Harry roughly to take her boyfriend’s gaze off of Hermione, who was sandwiched between Theo and Draco, who had his arm loosely around her shoulders, and was speaking excitedly with Daphne and Pansy Parkinson about one thing or another.

“She looks happy.” Neville said, shrugging as he received glares from Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

 

After the Feast, Hermione made to reluctantly head up to Gryffindor Tower when Daphne grabbed her arm and began to lead them down to the Slytherin dorms, “As you know, we get individual dorms in Slytherin. After the break-up, I owled our esteemed Head of House and offered to share my dorm room with you if it got you out of that retched Tower. He agreed and my room was expanded slightly to fit in another set of furniture and your things were delivered there during the Feast. You’re going to, unfortunately, still be a Gryffindor, but at least you won’t have to spend too much time with them.”

Hermione smiled brilliantly and replied, “I think this will be our best year yet.”

When the girls walked into the room, they got ready for bed and then situated themselves on the bed that would be Hermione’s; like Daphne’s, it was a perfect replica of her bed at home, and the room had been transformed to be the perfect combination of both of their personalities.

“They aren’t going to react well to this.” Hermione said softly, the reality of what she was doing dawning on her, “They will see this as choosing sides.”

“Love,” Daphne sighed, “The war is long over. Professors Black, Potter, and Lupin destroyed Voldemort eighteen years ago. We don’t have to worry about sides. Not that loyalty isn’t important, but you’re loyal to those who are loyal to you.”

Hermione gave a sad smile, “I miss him.”

“None of that.” Daphne shook her head, “Remember what we talked about? You had your time to sulk and now we are going to get you over him. Maybe get you to move on. Maybe with a certain Slytherin Prince who adores you and always has?”

“It is a good match. And father would be thrilled with it.” Hermione nodded, “But I need to to consider it. Because if I do decide to potentially go for it with him, I want him to know that it is genuine and that he is not a rebound. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I hurt him.”

“Although, maybe rebound is what you need.” Daphne’s eyes lit up, “You need messy… Blaise could be good for that.”

“Because Draco would take that so well.” Hermione rolled her eyes, “He didn’t speak to me for a week when Harry and I got together. How do you think he’ll react if Blaise and I were to get together? Blaise is his best friend.”

“Fine,” Daphne sighed, “We’ll figure out another way for you to get over Potter.”

 

The first day of class was awkward to say the least. She entered the DADA classroom and was met with the concerned faces of James Potter and Sirius Black. She gave them a smile that she hoped was reassuring before taking the desk next to Theo, Draco practically shoving Daphne out of the way to get the desk on the other side of her. Daphne glared before huffing and taking an open seat next to Blaise, glaring at anyone who dared to approach the open seat next to her.

“Welcome back,” James clapped his hands and drew everyone’s attention up front, “This semester will be focused primarily on dueling wandlessly and/or nonverbally. Whichever method you pick up best will be the skill we work on advancing with you. If you are best at nonverbal, then Sirius will be your mentor. If you work best wandless, then I will be your mentor. It could take a couple of weeks to be able to do either option so don’t panic if you don’t grasp the concept right away.”

Both James and Sirius sent pointed looks toward Hermione, who glared in response which caused Theo to chuckle to himself until Hermione elbowed him roughly. He hissed and rubbed his ribs, glaring at his sister and at Draco, who was laughing to himself.

“We’re going to pair you lot up for this first lesson.” Sirius stepped forward. He began to list of the names of the pairs. When he go to the end of his list, he sent a devious smirk to Harry, who had realized who the only other person was, who glared at his godfather in return.

“And our top two students, Harry and Hermione,” James gave his son almost the exact same look Sirius had given him, “Now find your partner and stand the appropriate dueling distance away. No interfering with a partner who is not yours.”

The class stood up and moved to the center of the room, standing on the lines that their professors had made so that the distance didn’t need to be measured every time, Theo and Draco planting themselves firmly next to Hermione. Harry took his spot across from her nervously, Ron standing across from Draco and Lavender across from Theo.

When everyone was in place, James began instructing, “We’re going to work on non-verbal first. You’re going to do the wand movements of your spell, think hard about the spell, and push your magic and thought through your wand. It takes concentration and you will not get it today, but it will be a good start.”

Sirius started the countdown and the students pulled out their wands. As soon as he reached “one”, Hermione flicked her wand and sent Harry flying into the padded walls, almost up to the ceiling.

“She cheated somehow!” Ron bellowed, face turning red.

“How could she have cheated?” Sirius responded, “She didn’t say anything.”

James walked over and helped Harry stand up, his son rubbing the back of his head, grimace in place, “Can’t say you didn’t deserve that one, son.”

“Gee, thanks, dad.” Harry replied dryly, “My head is fine, by the way.”

“You’re lucky she didn’t turn you into a toad, conjure ‘Hogwarts: A History, Extended Edition’, and drop it on you.” James responded, “You did humiliate her.”  
Harry winced at the reminder, “I could have broken up with her in a better way.”

“Or, you could have worked harder and not gone running into Ginny Weasley’s arms when things got complicated.” James shot back, “Now, get back in line and let her throw you across the room again.”

Harry slowly went back to his spot and braced himself for the next blast as Sirius continued to praise Hermione and challenged her to work on wandless in conjunction with non-verbal. Harry was thankful that she seemed to struggle with it, until he felt himself stumble a bit.

“Your emotions fuel this kind of magic.” Sirius instructed, “Forget what Remus taught you all in Charms. Funnel your emotions into your magic, let it take control the spell. You’ll get more power behind it.”

Harry groaned and shortly after Sirius finished talking, Harry found himself thrown across the room once more.

“A little less emotion, Hermione,” James grinned, “I would prefer my son in one piece. After all, Gryffindor can’t really win the Quidditch Cup without him.”

Harry rubbed his head and glared at his father, going back to his spot. Looking at Hermione, he asked, “Okay. Are we good? Are we even now?”

“Not even close.” Hermione replied, glaring at Harry, who found himself flung across the room again.

“How are you doing this?” Lavender asked in resentful awe, looking at the other girl with wide-eyes.

“I’ve always been able to.” Hermione replied, pushing Harry back to the ground as he began to stand up again.

Theo and Draco grinned and high-fived over her head before turning their attention to their opponents. Draco was able to push Ron back nonverbally and Theo easily turned Lavender’s hair puke-green wandlessly and non-verbally. Lavender let out a screech when she saw her hair. Theo just shrugged at the bewildered looks from Sirius and James, “The twins in our family have always been gifted with the ability to do wandless and nonverbal and are trained from a young age on how to control it.”

The rest of the class was non-eventful. Harry left with a bump forming on his head and a couple of bruises while Lavender left with her hair now lime green and her skin orange. She immediately headed to the hospital wing for Madame Pomphrey to undo all the charms.

“Hermione!” Harry followed her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around, ignoring the four wands of Blaise, Daphne, Draco, and Theo that we pointing at him the minute he grabbed her.

“Let. Go.” Hermione replied dangerously, her eyes flashing and looking very much like the much feared Brisco Nott.

“Are we even? You hurt me the way I hurt you?” Harry demanded, voice hard.

“We’re not even close to even, Potter.” Hermione spit back, “You humiliated me in front of everyone I know. You broke my heart and you moved on like three years was nothing.”

“Mione--” Harry tried to defend himself, but all he got was slapped by her hair as she spun herself out of his grip and headed down the corridor to her next class, Daphne hurrying to catch up with her.

“Leave her alone, Potter.” Theo threatened, eyes flashing dangerously as Draco and Blaise leveled Harry with their own threatening looks.

Harry watched the three of them head in the direction Hermione went, trying to figure out when he actually became intimidated by the three Slytherins.

“I would listen to them, pup.” Sirius said, walking out of the classroom, “Give her space and let her decide when she wants to talk to you again.”

“So, I have to let her call the shots?” Harry fired back angrily.

“Yes.” Sirius nodded, “And it would have been worse if you two had done anything to ruin her reputation. You were together for three years. In Pureblood society, that’s the same as a courtship, just without the legal documents.”

“Why didn’t she tell me that?” Harry asked, frustrated with his ex.

“Would it have changed how you behaved?” Sirius challenged, “Would you have changed your mind about breaking up with her? Because the minute Ms. Weasley convinced you to do so, you were going to. Why you let her decide for you is something I’ll never know.”

“Hermione was complicated. Ginny is easy.” Harry replied.

“You don’t get a girl like Hermione every day.” Sirius responded, “A girl like her comes along once a century. And she’s going to marry Malfoy now.”

“How do you know?” Harry sent Sirius a panicked look.

“Because she loved you, and you threw her away. Now, she’ll agree to the Pureblood tradition of petitions and Draco will be the lucky bloke she chooses. Trust me on this. I dated someone just like Hermione. Then I gave up and let go of her. She selected Brisco Nott’s petition and the rest is history.”

All Harry could do was stare after his godfather as Sirius walked back into the classroom, James offering comfort to his friend and Harry knew that he had listened to the whole thing.

 

The rest of the day was uneventful and soon Hermione was in her favorite corner of the library with Draco and her brother, working on homework. Well, she was working on homework. Draco was still praising her for throwing Harry repeatedly across the room and Theo was assuring her that she was not petty and had every right to be angry, that it was good for her to throw him across the room and she should try doing it more often.

She sighed heavily and attempt to drown out their voices as she read through the text Snape had assigned. She didn’t hate Harry, as much as she wanted to, and she didn’t want to hurt him, but all she felt was hurt and humiliation every time she looked at him and it made her desperately want to hate him. Silently, she took out a fresh sheet of parchment and wrote a letter to her father, giving him her blessing to begin the petition process.


End file.
